


Harry Potter and the Duelists of Shadow

by Angrykarin666



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Multi, OT3, Pre-OT3
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:34:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25654477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angrykarin666/pseuds/Angrykarin666
Summary: A family and their roommate move into one of the houses on Private Drive and make friends with Harry during a time where he's been left alone and struggling to cope with the events of the year before. Harry comes to like two of the boys there a lot, a feeling that he comes to discover is mutual.Alternate Title: Harry Potter returns to Hogwarts with 2 hot foreign exchange student boyfriends.
Relationships: Bakura Ryou/Harry Potter, Bakura Ryou/Marik Ishtar, Harry Potter/Bakura Ryou/Marik Ishtar, Marik Ishtar/Harry Potter
Comments: 43
Kudos: 118





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story has been a WIP in the back of my fic folder for... Holy crap, 5 years now! I recently rediscovered it, edited it, and am now posting what I have for you guys to hopefully enjoy!

Marik, Ryou, Isis, and Rishid are very much lost. They can’t tell one building from the next in this accursed suburb so how the hell are they supposed to find the one they’re supposed to be staying in from the rest of the lot? The short answer is they can’t, and it’s driving the blonde Egyptian mad.

As he turns a corner, grumbling under his breath over the fact he chose what had to be the most boring direction to search of the lot of them, the teen’s kohl lined purple eyes fell on something unique in this place. Walking into the seemingly empty park the duelist lets out a cry of “Thank the gods, something that isn’t another identical block of houses! I thought I was going to die of boredom!” and flopped back into the sandbox to watch the clouds.

Hopefully his siblings’ search is going better.

“Um, excuse me?” Marik cranes his neck and locks eyes with a boy about his age wearing the most unflattering and oversized clothing he’s ever seen sitting on the nearby swings. The other’s mop of messy black hair, pale skin baring a number of visible scars - the most prominent being the lightning bolt shaped one on his forehead -, and the most vivid green eyes the tomb keeper had ever seen staring at him through circular framed glasses all came together in the blonde’s mind as cute; especially with that shy and curious expression.

“Yeah?”

“Are you ok?” the British boy asked, reminding Marik quite a bit of Ryou and only enhancing the Egyptian’s fondness for the other teen as a result. He was always a sucker for a cute boy. “Better now. My family and friend are staying in one of the houses in this neighborhood, but all the damn houses look the same so we can’t seem to find it. I’m just glad I found something to act as a landmark.”

The raven chuckled “Yeah, it’s pretty easy to get turned around here with how boring it is. I can probably help you find it if you want, I’ve lived here pretty much my whole life.”  
The blonde sat up with a wide grin, offering his hand to the green eyed boy “That would be much appreciated. Marik Ishtar.”

“Harry Potter.” the other said warily as he shook the offered hand, relaxing when the tomb keeper didn’t react however he’d expected. Interesting.“So what’s the address?”

-

Harry was having a very bad day. His friends were ignoring him (supposedly on Dumbledore’s orders, but it hurt nonetheless), he was having near constant nightmares about the Tournament and Voldemort’s return, and according to the papers he’s read Fudge and the Ministry are too busy slandering him and Dumbledore to keep their heads buried in the sand and deny the fact that the Dark Lord is back to do anything about any attacks the snake is doing.

And to make matters worse his relatives were getting too upset with his presence to care about the threat Sirius posed on them, going back to forcing him to do chores or taking swipes at him when their ire is peaked. Lucky him. At least he can ease up on the yelling and beatings by running out to the park here, Dudley and his gang have long since outgrown the play area and tend to hang out either inside or at the nearby shops these days.

The Boy-Who-Lived is enjoying the silence of the afternoon, sitting still on the swings to think, when a voice he’s never heard before catches his attention. There’s a boy his age with long blonde hair and dark bronze skin falling back to lay in the sand in front of him. The clearly foreign teen, what with his clearly not English accent, is dressed in a pair of tan pants and a black tank top with a sleeveless white hoodie over top of that that didn’t cover any of his midriff and was held closed by a pair of gold chains on its front instead of typical buttons.

The other, Harry noticed as he spoke and got the taller boy’s dark lined purple eyes looking directly into his own, was also wearing a lot of gold jewelry. Armbands around his forearms and upper arms, earrings, and a trio of bands fitted around his neck. With all that jewelry, the dark skin tone, and the elegant dark lines marking around and under his eyes the foreign boy reminded the wizard of the photos the Weasleys had shown him of Ancient Egyptian royalty carved into pyramid walls.

It also struck Harry, as the other replied to his question of whether or not he was ok, that the blonde not only had a very nice voice but he was very very attractive. Shite. He can not be crushing on a muggle boy he’d just met right now, can he?

But as they introduced themselves and Marik doesn’t so much as blink at Harry’s name, further proving his being a muggle, the wizard realizes that yes he is. Because the way his heart jumped into his throat when the blonde smiled at him, thanking him for offering to help, was all the proof the chosen one needed to know he was falling hard. Even harder than the first time he saw Cho last year and realized that she was pretty.

And wasn’t that a scary thought?

But as he led his apparent new neighbor to the empty house at Number 5 - directly across the street from Number 4 - he couldn’t fight his growing smile. With how bad his luck’s been so far at least now he has something not awful to show for it. And if you ask Harry spending time with Marik, brief though it may come to be once his relatives get around to ruining it, was almost worth the awful start to his summer break so far.

-

Isis and Rishid were worried, though to be fair when it had to do with their little brother that was the usual reaction for them. Marik had made a habit of getting himself into trouble, most of the time on purpose, over the years. So when he texted them his location with nothing more than a simple ‘Found it and met someone interesting.’ they were understandably wary.

If the youngest Ishtar found someone interesting that usually meant nothing good, either for them or the person in question. Case in point the teen following them past the park in their brother’s instructions: Ryou Bakura. The white haired boy seemed excited to meet Marik’s new “friend” judging by the smile on his pale face and bounce in his step.

Neither tomb keeper had the heart to tell the keeper of the Millennium Ring that whoever this person was they probably hadn’t caught their brother’s eye because of anything good.

As they finally turned onto the street that, supposedly, had their new home on it the trio of duelists finally caught sight of the blonde in question and his new object of interest. Isis took in the smaller boy, thin and pale and dressed in clothes clearly not his own that were threadbare and far too large, with messy black hair with open surprise. This boy had a strange and powerful presence, but it was gentle and kind and… sad? This wasn’t what she’d expected of a person Marik took interest in. From her brief glance at Rishid the raven can tell he’s thinking the same.

“Marik, over here!” called Ryou with an excited wave as he walked up, causing both boys sitting on the lawn of Number 5 Private Drive to face them. When they did and the others got a good look at the new teen’s face Isis found herself speechless.

Green eyes, brighter and more beautiful than even the emeralds and jade that were worn by the pharaohs of old, stared at them through round glasses rimmed in gold. While baring a jagged scar on his brow, like a lightning bolt, on his pale skin the teen was still approachable and kind - though the seer had no doubt the ones visible on his skin were the shallowest of the other’s scars. This boy was someone important, someone blessed with magic no doubt - given his aura -, and the female tomb keeper knows now just why her little brother is so drawn to him.

From his spot next to Marik, having ran up to give his friend a hug and better introduce himself to their new friend, Ryou is having an internal crisis. And for once it isn’t the spirit of the Ring’s fault! This new boy, Harry as he introduced himself shyly, is probably one of the cutest people the white haired boy had ever met. And the teen is friends with Yugi!

“I’m Ryou Bakura, nice to meet you Harry.” To Ryou’s internal delight Harry’s pale skin flushes with color, a flustered and fragile smile on his face as he stutters out a responding “N-nice to m-m-meet you too.” Bakura must be rubbing off on him a bit, because he enjoyed that timid reaction perhaps a bit too much. From a glance at Marik’s smirk and darkened gaze fixed on the raven teen and himself the English-Japanese boy can tell he isn’t the only one enjoying Harry’s reactions.

Pulling out the keys to their house the occult duelist opens the front door and asks “Would you like to stay over for a bit Harry? Maybe join us for dinner?”

The whitette isn’t disappointed by the shorter boy’s reply. “If… If it’s ok with you, I’d like that. Marik still hasn’t finished explaining Duel Monsters to me yet after all.”

As they closed the front door Ryou and the others’ eyes fixed the green eyed boy with open surprise. “You’ve never played Duel monsters before?” the eldest Ishtar asked, finally speaking up for the first time today. Rishid isn’t the only one shocked when Marik laughs out a responding “More like he’d never heard of the game before! I’m planning on teaching him, helping him build his own deck.”

Ryou spoke up with a nervous “I have some spare cards you can look through for that. If you want to, that is.”

Harry’s smile widened, loosing some of its shakiness as he grew comfortable with them. “I would… Like that I mean. My friends from school haven’t really been speaking to me recently and I’ve never really been the most popular person around here.” the boy explains with a humorless bark of laughter before adding “It’ll be nice to just be me for once.”

The words struck Ryou and Marik in a way few could truly understand. That statement… It had a lot behind it that the split personalitied and possessed teens clung to. They knew what it was like to act out a chosen role or destiny better than anyone, they both hated theirs with a passion after all and could guess that their new friend felt the same about his own. Whatever fate that may be.

The blonde wrapped an arm around the raven’s shoulders, grinning broadly as he declared “There’s nothing like being true to yourself, is there? Let’s get to teaching then! If the moving company did it’s job right Ryou’s and my stuff should be in our rooms upstairs.”

As the messy black haired boy followed the whitette and blond up the staircase Isis and Rishid shared a look. The seer smiled fondly as she suggests “I’ll call for food if you’ll work on unpacking our rooms?” To which her elder brother nods with a fond smile.

They had a good feeling about Harry.

-

Harry was surprised by how well his day was going since he met Marik.

Ryou was just as attractive as the blonde, with long white hair and doe-like brown eyes that were set in a very cute and kind face. And any worries Harry had about the boys he’s crushing on being weirded out by him or his magic if they should find out went out the window the second he stepped into the others’ rooms. Marik’s few possessions he’d seen as the other opened his boxes to find his cards were mainly clothes or scrolls, but there were a handful of clearly magical items the wizard noticed among the lot before the blonde gave a cry of “Aha! Found them!” and pulled out a box full of smaller boxes like the ones strapped to both of the taller teens’ belts.

The Boy-Who-Lived’s suspicions were proven correct when he and Marik went to check how Ryou’s search was going and found the white haired teen mostly unpacked thanks to the wandless magic he was using at the moment. Glancing around the occult themed room, looking like a place fit for a witch or wizard along the lines of how the Dursleys imagined them (with the crystal balls, paper charms, ouija boards, pentagrams, and candles everywhere), Harry blurted in surprise “You two have magic?!”

Brown and purple fixed him in shock before Ryou nodded “Yeah. From your reaction I’m guessing you do too?”

Harry snorted, laughing mildly hysterically as he breathed out “You still don’t know who I am?!”

Marik shrugged “I’m guessing someone important or otherwise famous given the way you talk about yourself and cringed when you introduced yourself. But personally I don’t really care about things like that. As for how out of touch I am, my siblings and I are from a family of Tomb Keepers. We’ve literally grown up inside an underground tomb in the middle of nowhere where we should’ve never seen the light of day in our lives.”

“That sounds awful!”

The blonde shrugged “It’s over now. Isis works with museums and curse breakers to share our unique brand of magic and stored historical relics now, Rishid helps where he can, and I’m free to do what I want now. Ryou and I were actually transferring to Hogwarts to train our magic this year, since our magic lessons have been… Unconventional.”

The green eyed boy glanced at Ryou curiously, who sighed. “In my case things are… Complicated.” the white haired teen placed the box in his hands on the nearby desk and reached into his sweater, pulling out a pendant of solid gold that resembled a dreamcatcher and bore a single Egyptian eye design in the center. “When I was young my father took me on an expedition to Egypt with him and I ended up being chosen by this; the Millennium Ring. Trapped inside is actually the spirit of one of my ancestors and past life, an ancient thief named Bakura. Over the years he’s made the habit of taking over my body when I’m in danger, whether I know it or not, so my memory in general until recently has been… spotty to say the least.”

Harry tensed at the word possession, asking warily after the rest of the explanation “This spirit, Bakura, he doesn’t do anything bad does he? He doesn’t use you against your will?”

The whitette blinked, sensing something personal in that question. “I won’t deny that, at the start, he wasn’t very nice to be host to. But I consented to hosting him and he’s gotten better, in his own way. I wouldn’t call Bakura good per say… But he isn’t bad if that’s what you’re worried about.”

The unspoken “anymore” and laughter from the spirit echoing his host’s mind as the wizard relaxes.

“That’s ok I guess. Sorry… I had a bad experience with possession when I was twelve. A man who wanted me and a lot of people dead left an echo of his younger self tied to a book, the diary spirit possessed my best friend’s little sister - and even myself for a bit - while pretending to be our friend. Turns out he was using us to help him attack the school with a thousands of years old basilisk while sucking our souls out to give himself a body of its own.”

Ryou could feel even Bakura tense at that inside his soul room. In a flash brown eyes turned a maroon color, tame white sticking up into horn-like points as the spirit asked in a deeper voice than his host “I’m guessing you put a stop to that somehow.”

Harry scanned the changed Ryou, Bakura he guesses, before replying “I tracked him down and decided to fight him to save everyone even though I had no idea what to do. I ended up slaying the basilisk with the sword of Gryffindor, stabbing her through the roof of her mouth when she tried to eat me, and using the fang that got lodged in my arm when I did to stab the diary - killing the shade of Tom latched to it.”

Marik freaked out here “Hold up, are you saying you got bitten by a thousands of years old basilisk?!”

The raven nodded, showing the two the circular scar in one of his forearms with minor pride in his voice. “It hurt like hell, but thanks to Fawkes - the Headmaster’s phoenix - crying into my wound I lived.”

The blonde let out a shaky breath before stating more than asking “Something tells me that encounter is far from the only crazy thing to happen to you.”

Harry chuckled “Oh, you have no idea!”

Bakura, joining the shorter teen in his chuckles, admits out loud “I can see why Yadonushi and the Tomb Keeper like you. I think I might actually enjoy going to school for once.”

As they all moved to sort through the cards Harry chuckled and asked “If you’re interested I can tell you about my years at Hogwarts, get you caught up on current events so you’re in the loop when we get there.”

Both foreign boys smirked back at the raven wizard, Marik replying “Trust me Harry, we’re interested.”

Bakura chuckled himself before adding “We’re all ears.”

As he passed by on his way from his own room to his sister’s Rishid peeked in on the teens, smiling when he noticed Marik and the ring spirit (judging by his change of attitude and appearance) completely enthralled by whatever tale Harry was telling them. Judging from the snippet he caught and the proud and amused look on both thieves’ faces it was something to do with a heist of some kind, considering the mentions of dangerous protections Harry and his friends had managed to sneak past and the priceless relic that is the Philosopher’s stone. Shaking his head the eldest Ishtar moved on to unpack Isis’ room, content in the knowledge that his brother’s newest friend was going to fit right in with them.


	2. Chapter 2

Venting out the madness that was his last 4 years of schooling to someone who actually cared and believed it was beyond satisfying. And having not just one but both of his attractive new friends empathize with his frustration at his destiny or role or whatever his fame as the Boy-Who-Lived was supposed to be categorized as was a much needed balm for his loneliness and ire this summer. Even with Ron and Hermione Harry’s never really felt this free to be himself.

With Hermione, who rats him out whenever he does something against the rules 9 times out of 10, he’s fallen into his old school habits with Dudley. She goes postal if she isn’t the top marked student, even if she got an O proving that she’s one of the top students in all her classes she’ll foam at the mouth if someone else beats her in a single subject or test. Plus she feels it’s her job to teach her friends (and everyone else really) how to do anything no matter what. Harry decided to keep his grades passing but nowhere near hers so she can give him pointers and stay happy, it was preferable to pissing her off and maybe loosing her as a friend.

Ron meanwhile was simpler. He was the first friend Harry ever had and, for the most part, had always done his best to make sure the three of them were happy and in the loop with wizarding culture. He and his family were and are what the raven always wished his family could be one day, the youngest Weasley son and his siblings being his surrogate siblings in a way. Given all that, and how easily hurt and jealous Ron could get about Harry’s fame and fortune, it was no wonder the Boy-Who-Lived was willing to bend over backwards to try and keep himself how Ron expected him.

While a proud and brave Gryffindor Harry was just as much a snake at heart as a lion. He was a parselmouth for Merlin’s sake! But as long as he feared Ron’s disapproval, the disapproval of much of the wizarding world as a whole, the green eyed teen couldn’t be anything but the textbook lion. Not unless he fancied a repeat of his isolation during the Tournament.

But Marik, Ryou, and Bakura didn’t care about any of that. Harry could gripe about things, talk about subjects he had to pretend he didn’t enjoy with others at length, and even embrace his darker gifts without judgement. Hell, Bakura and Ryou were parselmouths themselves! And according to the tomb keeper being able to speak to snakes is revered in Egypt.

Speaking of snakes, his admission of being fond of the creatures actually came in handy at forming his deck. Both paler haired boys sorted out all the cards they had that were even remotely serpentine for Harry to sort through, resulting in the raven getting a decent chunk of his deck ironed out. Apparently his talent with snakes extends to the monster spirits linked to the cards as well, go figure.

As he’s giving them a recap of the Tri-Wizard Tournament’s trials, having been asked to go into further detail when he glossed over them in his earlier summary of last year’s events, Isis opens the door. “Sorry to break this up, but dinner’s here. Do you like pizza Harry?”

The raven shrugged as he admitted reluctantly “I’ve never really eaten it before. But I’ve always wanted to try it.”

The bespectacled boy missed the looks his new friends shared over his head as they followed the older girl downstairs. The female tomb keeper meanwhile smiled softly at the younger boy “I understand that feeling, my brothers and I are new to the dish ourselves but it’s one we’re quite fond of.”

Harry relaxed at that, glad he wasn’t the only one new to something most considered normal here. The lack of judgement he faced in the Ishtar house was new, but he liked it. It made him feel normal.

There were 3 different pizza boxes open on the table, earning raised brows from the raven Brit. Noticing his look the white haired teen explained “Whatever pizza doesn’t get eaten now can be put in the fridge to tide us over until we go shopping.”

Marik adding “Also we have different tastes in toppings and dietary needs. Ryou and his tenant are the only ones who will touch that one.” the blonde points at one bearing multiple varieties of meat as toppings. On closer inspection both of the other pizzas carry different varieties of vegetables on them instead. A light goes off in the green eyed wizard’s head as he realizes “You’re vegetarian?”

All three Ishtar’s nod, Isis adding “The middle box is Marik’s usual. He doesn’t like mushrooms and likes pineapple, which Rishid and I can’t stand, on his pizza.”

Harry, being the bold and curious teen he is, agrees to try a slice of both of the taller boys’ favorite flavors. Meat lovers is pretty good, a bit too much meat for the raven’s liking but not bad. And Marik’s vegetarian friendly tomato slices, spinach, pineapple, red onion, and black olives is much better than he expected. Green eyes turned pensive as he tried to work out what mixture of the toppings on both would make a pizza he’d like best, because he was certain if you mixed both kinds you’d get the perfect blend of flavors.

On top of that dinner as a whole was great. While the chatter wasn’t as loud or frequent as at the Gryffindor table, the Weasleys’, or even the Dursleys’ it was nicer than them all combined. Harry had never felt quite so comfortable or included in his life as he did right now. So it was with great reluctance that he left number 5 to return to his relatives’ house afterward.

As he stood by their door, grimacing at the thought of how pissed his Aunt and Uncle would be, he jolted when a pair of strong arms wrapped around his shoulders. Marik was hugging him, he realized numbly, before returning the embrace. When the blonde pulled back, Ryou taking his place, the Egyptian said “You’re welcome to drop by again tomorrow, or any other day.”

As he pulled back from his own hug the whitette added “We’re honestly going to be pretty bored here, we could use the company.”

Harry laughed, a blush on his face “I’d love that. See you guys tomorrow then.” With a wave as he walked away both teens watched as he made it across the street and entered the door of Number 4 as if there was risk of the door exploding. Judging by the muffled yelling they heard shortly afterward from both a deep and shrill voice in tandem that analogy wasn’t inaccurate.

After a few moments the pair noticed Harry’s form in the barred window of the house waving at them before flopping down on what must be his bed below it. Violet eyes narrowed on the house before closing the front door, gears turning in his head and arms crossed over his chest. Ryou stayed silent as he watched the blonde put the pieces together in his mind, having guessed the same himself a while ago.

The threadbare hand-me-down clothes despite his fame and fortune, small stature and low self-esteem despite his achievements and intellect, and the sheer amount of things he was ignorant of that should’ve been normal with his family’s lifestyle. The way he referred to his relatives as relatives instead of family, if he bothered to mention them at all. And the way he lit up at being taken seriously or shown even basic kindness or acceptance all painted a very unpleasant picture of his home life.

Marik shared a look with his fellow thief, declaring “If they’re half as bad as I think they are I’m getting him out of there.”

Ryou smiled, though it was sharp in a way that would’ve better fit Bakura than the kind boy, as he agreed “Trust me, the spirit and I will be right there with you when you do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To those who don't know: Yes, Marik and his family are canonically vegetarian. 
> 
> Hope you guys liked this so far!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is rescued from Number 4.

Harry ached. His Aunt and Uncle had been… pissed didn’t quite cut it if he’s being frank, about his hanging out with the Ishtar’s and Ryou. Apparently Vernon and Petunia saw the elder siblings while they were searching for their house, took in their Egyptian state of dress and dark skin, and had immediately despised their existence.

Especially since Ryou and Marik, who they’d watched him fraternize with through the window, were clearly “not right” in the Dursleys’ eyes. Between their outfits, long hair, make up, jewelry, and fondness for him specifically it was obvious to them that the entire lot of their new neighbors were the wrong sort. And that was before the blonde boy - who dressed like an expensive hooker in Petunia’s opinion - left and came back an hour later driving that- that- ****MONSTROSITY**** into the driveway of Number 5.

A motorcycle, in Little Winging? The housewife scoffed and glared up at the ceiling as though she could see the freak through the floor as if to blame him for this nightmare. Wasn’t all that magic nonsense enough?

Ah well… The blonde woman smirked to herself when she remembered the state her sister’s freak son was in after her Vernon was through with him. At least the boy wasn’t going anywhere or doing anything with those ****people**** anytime soon.

Or ever, if she had a say in it.

Meanwhile as Harry lie bruised, bloody, and in agony locked inside his room - too hurt to notice much less care about his being starved again - the friends he’d made across the street were growing ever more agitated with his lack of appearance. Violet and Maroon eyes fixed the house, taking particular interest in the lone barred window, and grew narrower and more intense the longer they couldn’t spot a whisper of their newest interest. Especially the fact that, as far as they could tell, their new _acquaintance_ hadn’t been fed at all since he left their house ** **five days ago****.

“That’s it!” Marik growled as he got up, storming over to his closet to pick out one of his darker (and less likely to stain) outfits before glancing back at the thief who’s been in charge of the silverette’s body since Harry never showed up as he’d promised he would. “We’re getting him out of that house!”

Bakura nodded as he pulled on his long black coat, too angry about this turn of events to trust himself to speak at the moment. The walk over to Number 4, more like a stalk into battle than anything, was watched avidly by all their nosey neighbors. The vermin’s whispering went ignored as Bakura, face cold and clearly pissed off, knocked on the door in a way that made his displeasure and insistence known to both the Dursleys AND said gossiping neighbors.

To the shock of everyone watching the first thing out of the boy’s surprisingly deep and gravelly voice when mad is a firm “What did you do to Harry?”

“Ex-cuse me?!” Petunia’s shrill voice hissed “What do you think-”

The blonde cut her off “Cut the bullshit you hag, we know you did something to him. He didn’t come over like he promised, hasn’t called to apologize or say he couldn’t make it, and hasn’t even been ****SEEN**** since he left our house nearly a week ago. Now ****where. Is. He?**** ”

‘That… was actually a good point.’ thought Mr.Grace of Number 3. In hindsight he recalls that the family’s nephew is usually outside or wandering Number 4’s lower level doing chores, when he isn’t skulking silently in the park alone, so this lack of appearance is highly suspicious. A glance at the others watching this shows they’ve noticed the same.

The old man and other gossipers’ thoughts are cut off when the blonde forces his way inside the house, leaving Mrs. Dursley shrieking at his form stomping up the stairs like a banshee to the white haired boy glaring her down with eyes full of dark promise should she try anything. It’s hard to believe this is the same sweet boy that had helped his wife carry her groceries into the house from the car a day ago.

Then, after a brief moment of silence after what sounds like a door being broken down, comes a scream of complete and utter horror from the foreign boy ****“HARRY!”****

Mr.Grace had never thought much about the Dursleys’ hooligan of a nephew, and when he or the others heard shouting from number 4 they’d all long since learned to tune it out. It wasn’t unheard of to hear a man yell when correcting bad behavior after all, just to try and spook a bad kid into not stealing or setting fires or worse. But the sight of the boy, Harry, curled up and beaten to near death in the once angry blonde’s arms makes something cold and horrid nestle in the old man’s stomach.

No child deserved that.

As they all watched the white haired teen growl at Petunia “We’re taking him, his things, and ****leaving****. But trust me, this is ****far**** from over and you and your family will ****burn**** in the deepest and darkest pits of Hell for what you’ve done to him.”

As they watch the blonde worriedly call his older brother to start the car, pulling the injured boy into it to drive to the hospital, and the white haired boy’s call that he’ll join them later while he hauls Harry’s school trunk and bird cage (and nothing else) out of the Dursley house the neighbors of Private Drive all come to a single agreement.

They had made a terrible mistake where Harry Potter was involved.

-

Green eyes opened blearily to notice the blurry white tiled ceiling above him rather than his dreary one from Number 4. Confused and more floaty than in pain the raven searches his surroundings and freezes when he notices a black and gold blur slumped in what must be a nearby chair and he fuzzily remembers what happened.

Aunt Petunia screeching, stomping footsteps up the stairs to his room, thinking he was about to die… And then Marik’s voice calling for him, being held in the blonde’s arms, being ****safe**** as he hears a familiar voice - Bakura - growling at his Aunt. They had ****saved**** him.

How long has Harry hoped and dreamed for something like this to happen to him, especially since he made friends at Hogwarts?

“Harry?!” the worried gasp draws green eyes to the blur that is Marik’s face, cursing the fact his poor eyesight means he can’t really tell what the other’s expression is at the moment. “Are you ok?… No- that’s a stupid question. I mean to say, does anything still hurt?”

Tears swim in green eyes as a watery smile pulls at a split and stitched lip “Y-you came for me.”

Marik, though Harry couldn’t see it, felt his heart break at the emotion he could empathize with so much it hurt. “You and Bakura… You barely knew me and you came to save me…”

Tears fell down pale, bruised cheeks as the black haired teen cried happily “Thank you. Thank you!”

As he hugged Harry, stroking his back and letting him cry into his shoulder, the tomb-keeper can’t help crying himself as he replies “Always… We’d always come for you. You’re ****OURS**** and nothing and no one is going to change that.”

“Promise?”

“We promise.” came Bakura’s deep voice from the corner, startling the pair. “Yadonushi and I are rather greedy when it comes to what’s ours, as is Marik, so I’m sorry to say you’re stuck with us.”

“I’d like that.” Harry muttered happily as sleep pulled at him again.

“Go to sleep Harry.” Marik said as he ran a hand through the raven bird’s nest that was the shorter boy’s hair. “We’ll be here when you wake up.”

With a sigh of relief, fully trusting the two boys he was so fond of, Harry fell back into unconsciousness. The pair of foreign magical’s meanwhile locked gazes and came to a silent understanding. From this point on Harry was ****theirs**** and ****nothing**** was going to happen to him under their watch.

****Nothing.** **

As they sit in their respective offices, plotting, a shiver runs down the spines of several magicals. They brush it of as a number of things, returning to their schemes. All of them completely unaware that their plans and plots involving the Boy-Who-Lived were about to come crashing down around them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cranked this chapter out while trying to work on an update for a different fic... Because my ADHD is a pain sometimes.
> 
> Hope you guys like this!


End file.
